


Ignis Internum

by spoilersweetie



Series: Amor Vincit Omnia [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amor Vincit Omnia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It still startles him; this fire she can light within him, stoking it with every touch, every moan and breath more kindling to the flame until it roars inside him and he is ablaze with want.</p><p>~ Another Amor Vincit Omnia side fic. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignis Internum

**Author's Note:**

> This is another side fic to my AU, Amor Vincit Omnia which is currently only hiatus (but nearly over now ^^) I had to write some Doctor/River for their anniversary today, and I had to write something for Amor because I'm missing it terribly lol. This takes place somewhere in the middle, the exact timing is really not important, and since I don't want it to affect or be significant to the plot it's totally PWP, and I would apologise but I really can't see that anyone is going to complain... ;)
> 
> If you haven't read Amor it's an AU in which River is a Roman empress and the Doctor is her slave, and if you plan on reading it, please do so before you read this :)

After dinner that night, the empress retreats out onto her balcony, leaving the Doctor to his work inside her chambers. He loses himself in figures and theories for a few hours, and when it gets late he tidies his things away and gets to his feet, moving quietly out onto the balcony where the empress sits, gazing into the distance.

“Are you cold, mistress?” He asks, voice soft so as not to startle her.

“No.”

“Erm… it’s getting late ma’am… perhaps you should think about turning in for the night?”

“Come,” is all she says. “Sit with me.”

A little surprised, the Doctor crosses the balcony to do as she asks, sitting down beside her on the stone bench.

She is silent for a long while, and the Doctor enjoys the peace and the nearness of her as he gazes out at the tranquility of her empire at night.

Her balcony overlooks her vast gardens, set into the center of her palace which wraps round them in a square shape. Over the tops of the palace rooftops he could see the city stretching out beyond, swooping round the palace until it hit the great walls that surrounded it for protection. Beyond that, he knew the landscape rose in hills and forests until it disappeared into the horizon but he couldn’t see that far in the dark.

“Is my empire not a beautiful sight at this time?” River’s soft voice startles him.

He nods. “Beautiful,” he agrees. “Peaceful.”

“Mine,” she says, and when he turns to look at her a small smile graces her lips. Clearing his throat he nods in agreement.

“Yes.”

“I’ve always liked the peace of nights like this. Nights when everything is calm; still.”

“Mmm,” he agrees again.  

“It makes me…” She licks her lips. “Restless.”

He turns to look at her in surprise at that. “Restless?”

She turns to him too, and places a hand on his thigh, giving him a look up under her lashes that makes colour flush to his cheeks.

“Oh.”

“Mmm,” she hums, sliding that hand further up and squeezing.

He lets out a squeak that turns to a gasp when she slips her small hand beneath his toga and slides it up his thigh once more, not stopping until her fingertips brush over him, and she chuckles, a low, mischievous sound as he jumps and feels his cock stir at her touch.

She strokes him lightly for just a moment as he squirms, and then slips her hand out from beneath the material to go for the tie on the front.

He glances nervously down to the courtyard and gardens her balcony overlooks.

“Mistress… someone could see us up here…” He tries.

She wings an eyebrow. “And you think I care?”

His eyes widen as he realises that no, of course she doesn’t.

She leans in close, her hot mouth right by his ear as her hands work at the tie on his toga. “It makes it that little better, sweetie. Knowing someone could see. Don’t you think?”

His cheeks burn and although his first instinct is to gasp in horror at the thought of somebody else seeing them having - er - doing - engaging in - in intimate activities - as her words penetrate his brain a shameful, surprising thrill shoots through his body and he pulls back to look at her in alarm. She smirks right back, eyes hooded and face serene.

As she leans forward, her mouth finds his and the Doctor finds himself melting into her kiss, her tongue wrapping around his and lulling every other thought from his mind with it’s seductive  rhythm until before he knows it, the empress has his toga on the floor and her hand wrapped round his length stroking him quickly to hardness as one of his own hands - when had it got there? - Squeezes a breast through her dress.

She moans, low and wanting, and the sound goes right through him, heating him to the core, and when her hand leaves him to push his own down between her legs he aches at the loss but responds eagerly, pulling up her dress and letting his long fingers dive beneath the material to slide into the slick heat of her. River gasps when he pushes two fingers inside her but rocks her hips eagerly into the touch, her hands clutching at him as she throws her head back and drags his mouth down to her neck.

It still startles him; this fire she can light within him, stoking it with every touch, every moan and breath more kindling to the flame until it roars inside him and he is ablaze with want.

The empress seems to be equally as affected, shoving him away after just another moment and pushing him down onto the bench lengthways on his back as she stands and lifts her dress over her head with one swooping movement. His breath catches in his throat - he isn’t sure he’ll ever grow used to the blinding beauty of her bare form, and he gazes up at her in wonder as she climbs up onto the bench on top of him, her hands braced on his chest.

The stone bench is only really wide enough for the Doctor’s body with no room for her legs either side of him for leverage, but it’s also high enough that when she straddles his hips, her feet don't touch the floor.

“Wait,” she huffs, as his hands go to her hips to try and help her.

“Can you lean on -”

“No, it’s too high… - move here I might be able to - ow, no -”

“Sorry - let me lift you, here -”

“No, no that’s not - just hang on…”

She shuffles about for another moment, trying and failing to get a purchase before she pauses with a huff and catches his eyes.

He blinks up at her for a moment before simultaneously, they both burst into laughter, River slumping down on his chest and dropping her head to his shoulder.

It is a strange moment; laughing with her like this. Humour is not something he often shares with the empress - usually if she’s laughing it’s in amusement at him and for something he hadn’t intended to be amusing - but this is different. It’s so very easy to forget he’s her slave with his arms round her as he chuckles and her face buried in his neck to muffle her own giggles. It’s… nice.

“So this isn’t going to work,” she says when she finally lifts her head, her laughter calming.

“Clearly,” he grins.

“Switch round?”

He hesitates. “There’s still not going to be much room.”

“We’ll manage,” she smirks, climbing off him and motioning him up.

“Wouldn’t we be better to just go inside to your bed or -”

“No.”

Sitting with her legs either side of the bench, she lets herself fall back, smirking up at him as she beckons him down. He carefully clambers up on top of her and the empress immediately lifts her legs and locks them round his waist, pulling his lower half into her and drawing a grunt from him.

“See,” she purrs as she slips a hand between their bodies. “Perfect.”

“I- I don’t know mistress” he stammers, one knee on the bench and one foot on the floor. “I don’t feel very -”

“Hush.” She says, and takes him in hand and his mouth falls open, body twitching under her touch as she guides him straight to her entrance, and he sinks inside her before he even makes the decision to do so.

It is a little awkward to start off with, he doesn’t want to crush her but shes got her legs locked so tightly round him that he has to lean his weight down, and he finally manages to settle with his hands gripping the edges of the bench either side of her head. His muscles burn as he moves inside her and he knows he will ache all over tomorrow but with the waves of pleasure rolling through him he cannot find it within himself to care. He briefly wonders if her back is okay as he shoves her again and again into the stone bench, but she slides a hand down to grip his arse as she lifts her legs higher and pulls him deeper into her and all thoughts of asking leave his mind.

Her silken inner walls clutch at him and her body is hot beneath his, a layer of sweat building fast on their skin that allows him to slide against her all the better. His mouth finds her neck, lips searching for that spot that makes her keen, and when he finds it he sucks on the skin there, listening to her low moan in satisfaction.

“Come on,” she murmurs,” voice low and breathy as her nails dig into his skin. “Harder, sweetie.”

Lifting his head to look down at her, he sees her darkened eyes and flushed cheeks, golden curls fanned out around her head and spilling over the side of the bench and never has he seen anything more beautiful. Gripping the bench tightly he shifts his hips, altering the angle of his thrusts and obeying her command to driver deeper and harder into her.

River gasps, mouth opening in a shout. “Oh! Yes, there!”

He resists the urge to cover her mouth in alarm, thankfully stopping himself in time because he’s pretty certain the empress of Rome wouldn’t take to kindly to him doing such a thing, instead manages a hasty hissed, “Mistress! Someone will hear!”

She lets out a low laugh. “Mmmm let them.”

His mouth drops open. “I -”

“Don’t stop!” She pulls him into her again, dragging a grunt from him.

The Doctor resumes his rhythm, moving inside her hard and deep, and by the cries she is letting out at the end of each thrust, steadily growing in volume, he is hitting that perfect spot inside her with each one.

She tilts her own hips beneath him, to grind her clit against him as he thrusts and she lets out a shriek of delight.

“Mistress!” He gasps, glancing round in alarm to the grounds below them and the rest of the palace where anyone passing by any of the windows could easily look out and see them. His eyes plead with her and she grins up at him before throwing her head back and letting out another cry of pleasure.

“Please,” he whispers, eyes wide and worried, “Please could you - maybe…?”

“Be quiet?” She quirks an eyebrow in a challange, and he gulps and nods, pressing his mouth to her jaw and hoping she won’t punish him for daring to ask.

“Someone will hear,” he breathes against her skin, and when she doesn’t answer for a moment he lifts his head to find her gazing up at him intently.

“Make me,” she dares, a challenge in her eyes. His thrusts falter in their rhythm for half a second.

“What?”

Grabbing his hand, she places it over her mouth. He squeaks in alarm, removing it as soon as she lets go. “Wh - what are you -”

“You want me to be quiet sweetie,” she says, “Make me.”

“You… want me… to...?”

She wings an eyebrow at him before reaching down to grab hold of his backside again, pulling him deeper and harder within her. “Oh!” She cries out. “Oh - gods - yes!”

He looks round in a panic, then back into the smirking face of the empress, who, mouth open, lets out another obscene sounding moan and - well she’d asked him to and - and he needs to shut her up or the whole of the damn palace will hear them and come out to see what the noise is, and she may not give a damn about somebody seeing her in the middle of - of this - but he certainly does - and so with no other options he places his hand firmly back over her mouth.

Her eyes gleam as she moans into his palm and raises her hips up higher to meet his.

It is harder to balance with only one hand and he knows he must be squashing her, but the empress doesn’t seem to mind, still trying to moan into his palm, and the Doctor cannot deny that her green eyes burning into his as her sounds are muffled by his hand does not push his arousal to even greater heights.

He is close to the end, everything tightening low in his body and by the way River’s thighs are trembling against his body and the movements of her hips beneath his are growing ever more frantic, she is too. Unable to move a hand between them, he leans down, grinding his pubic bone purposefully against her clit as he pounds into her, and with several more thrusts and River’s eyes searing into his own he feels her clench and shatter around him, and the last coherent thought he has before he spills inside her is that he’s damn glad his hand is over her mouth because her whole empire would have heard that scream he’s muffling.

Slumped over her and trembling all over, the Doctor only comes back down to earth when the empress bites his palm sharply, and he snatches his hand away with a yelp to see her gasping in mouthfuls of air, and he belatedly realises his hand had slipped to cover her nose as he’d tipped over the edge at the end there.

Flushing red, he stammers out apologies, scrambling off her, and brushing sweat-damped curls back from her face with shaking hands as she drags in mouthfuls of air.

“I’m so sorry mistress, are you alright!?” He asks worriedly as he drops to his knees beside her, and still gasping, her chest heaving up and down rapidly, it is a moment before the Doctor realises that the empress is also laughing through her shallow breaths. She turns her head to look at him, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed, and nods, her breathing beginning to calm.

“Never better,” she smirks before pulling herself upright with a moan and stretching with another.

“I’m sorry,” he apologises again as he reaches for his toga and throws it over his head, still trembling all over, “I didn’t mean to -”

“Do I look I’m complaining?” She purrs from her place on the bench as she runs hands through her mussed curls.

His eyes widen. “Well - no, but -”

“Then shut up,” she smiles. He closes his mouth.

He bends to scoop her dress off the floor but when he turns to help her back into it, the empress has already risen and is striding back towards the doors fully nude.

“Well come on then,” she calls over her shoulder. “Stone’s murder on a girl’s back.”

Folding her dress in his hands, a slow grin comes to his face as he stumbles after her back inside towards her bedchamber. He knows exactly how to make that better. 


End file.
